


Natsuki's Riina World of Pain: Director's Cut

by CuteBobs



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gremlin fic, The fic is the gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: Riina's like "wanna go out?" and Natsuki's like "no?" and it goes downhill from thereI.e. Natsuki’s friends making dirty jokes that fly over Riina’s head while Natsuki just can’t





	Natsuki's Riina World of Pain: Director's Cut

**Author's Note:**

> "Director's cut" because I forgot something important (undercut) and there was one line in particular I wasn't happy with. I think it's better now? It's a little better

“Natsukichi, wanna go out!”

“…No…?”

Riina climbed off Natsukichi’s lap. “No?” When she’d made the plan to ask Natsuki out, like two minutes ago, she hadn’t expected that result, like, at all.

“It’s not really… I’m not into that.”

“Huh. I thought it would be so rock, but I guess if you’re not feeling it…”

“I mean, you’re a great gal, Darii, but… uh… you know, I don’t really do dating… And we’re idols anyway…”

“I forgot about that part, yeah.” Whoops.

As Natsukichi apologetically patted Riina’s head, a huge knock burst into the room accompanied by a familiar voice.

“Hey, Nutty babe! Let’s party!”

“Don’t call me that!” Natsukichi yelled, jumping to her feet.

Rina? …Nutty babe was a terrible name, Natsukichi was like miles better. Smug Riina smiled smugly with smug satisfaction. Natsukichi opened the door and mumbled something to Ryo while Rina just walked past her.

“Riina, you were askin’ Nutty out, huh?”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT”

Riina nodded. “No luck.”

Ryo sat down on Natsukichi’s bed, next to Rina. “She’s been trying to make Nutty a thing, but it’s the goofiest shit.”

“That’s why it’s poyo~”

Riina patted Rina’s shoulder. Not everyone could be as good with nicknames as her, huh.

“So ya see,” Rina said, “Nutty and us kinda have a thing going? Like friends, but with benefits.”

Natsukichi glared like she was gonna strangle Rina. “You can’t tell her that!!”

Riina sat down next to Rina so it was three girls on Natsukichi’s bed, none of whom were Natsukichi. Rock. “Benefits, huh? My parent’s have been talking about that. Complaining about cuts to health care of whatever. It’s not rock.”

“Yeah, us? We take REAL good care of Nutty’s health~!”

“Rina, another word and I’m kicking you out!”

Ryo laid an arm around Rina and pulled her closer. “Come on, I know she’s a huge pain in the ass, but everything’s more fun with her, right?” She began to play with Rina’s undercut. Riina found the sound of fingertips brushing against short hair really soothing and Rina murmured what sounded like a little poyo.

Riina had to agree, Rina was super fun. “Yeah! Right?”

“So anyway,” Rina said, “we came over to eat you out!”

“RINA WHAT THE FUCK”

Natsukichi must have been in a bad mood? If it was down to Riina to help her, then… “Cool, I love eating out! It’s so rock!”

Rina burst into laughter. “I know, right?” Ryo shot Natsukichi a questioning glance, but when Riina added, “my faves are family restaurants. You’ll always find something that’s rock!” she joined the laughter.

Head in hand, Natsukichi sank down on her chair. “I hope you’re not expecting me to be in any kind of mood, Rina.”

“That’s cool, too,” Ryo said and pulled out a movie from her bag. “I’ve been meaning to check this one out, the director’s real into the juxtaposition of horror and comedy, I’m sure you’d love this.”

“Yeah,” Rina said, “I’m all about juxtapoyosition! Like with Nutty’s legs! …That’s what that means, yeah?”

“…Kinda.”

“Look, Nutty,” Rina said laying an arm around Riina, “if you’re cool with it, Riina can join. Or like, watch! Does that get you hot?”

“Leave Darii out of that!”

Why would she just watch? That’d make her so hungry. But Riina got it. Natsukichi didn’t want her to join and it sounded like she was super concerned about her. They were about to do something adult, like stay up all night wandering around a different city. Natsukichi was kinda overprotective like that. Fine, though.

“Nah, it’s cool, if Natsukichi thinks I’m not ready for that…”

“What was it you call her, ‘Darii?” Ryo said. “Darii, I’m sure you’ll find a really nice girl or boy or nb sweetheart who’ll be head over heels for you. You’re like a big puppy, right? Lots of people are into that.”

She’d kinda lost Riina there. Completely.

“Sorry, Darii,” Rina said, “it was really not poyo… the opposite of poyo… yopo?… of us to barge in, we’ll make it up to you, yeah?”

Riina nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine, I’ll just go home and practice the guitar. ‘Cause that’s what rock is all about.”

Natsukichi accompanied her to the door. “I’m really sorry about everything… also if you could forget everything that happened here…” She sounded like ten years older.

Thumbs up. “I get it, Natsukichi. Sometimes it’s hard to get along with your friends but you’re still friends. That’s rock.”

“Ah, yeah… You know, Darii, Ryo was right. I don’t know many girls who are as rock as you.”

“Thanks, have a great night together!”

“…Yeah, thanks. Good night, Darii.”

Standing in front of the closed door, Riina zipped up her hoodie. It was getting chilly. Heh, chili. She could go for some.

…Hang on, weren’t they gonna go eat?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something silly and be the obnoxious person who puts Riina and Rina in the same room. Or sentence.
> 
> The worst joke is actually the title, like, I'm actually sure it's a crime. This is how I chose to live my life


End file.
